


Mi tiempo ha llegado

by AnonimaTraumada16



Category: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z
Genre: Muerte de personaje, Sad with a Happy Ending, reencarnation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10045877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonimaTraumada16/pseuds/AnonimaTraumada16
Summary: Ya era mi hora, lo sentía en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Yo ya me estaba por ir hacía allí. A donde van las personas de mi edad, y también de mi estado de vejez.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z No me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara que les hará llorar.

 

> **Mi Tiempo A Llegado**

 

Estaba tan tranquila y calentita.

No sabia dónde estaba, pero a la vez sabia por qué estaba ahí.

Supongo que ya era mi hora, lo sentía en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo. Yo ya me estaba por ir hacía _allí_. A donde van las personas de mi edad, y también de mi estado de vejez.

Cómo pasa el tiempo tan rápido, ¿no?

Todo lo que viví, lo que tuve. Toda mi vida. Todo se irá, y quedará en el pasado cuando me vaya _allí_.

Las personas que me conocieron o conocí son las únicas que me recordarán (si es que lo hacen).

Pero, no tenía que tener tan mala honda sobre todo esto.

Sólo mi tiempo había pasado, había vivido mi vida. Ahora solo quedaba esperar _ése_ momento que pronto llegaría.

Como pude suspiré, uno de mis últimos suspiros.

Cada vez que oía a las personas en las películas hablar cuando se iban acercando a la muerte, pensaba que todo era demasiado dramático. Supongo que en algunas cosas me he equivocado. Ahora desearía poder hablarles a todos mis familiares y amigos, decirles que los quiero con todo mi ser. Pero ellos también llegaron a su momento, hace ya tiempo.

Ahora me toca a mi.

Supongo que no lo puedo evitar, nadie pudo evitarlo, solo pocos que por milagro lo han logrado.

**°:°**

No tengo dolor, sólo estoy muy cansada. Se siente como si mi alma se fuera poco a poco de mi cuerpo. Sin embargo, gracias a dios no es doloroso.

Unas cuantas veces me había imaginado morir, y siempre pensé que dolería, o moriría sin saberlo. Supongo que me he quedado neutral; Me estoy dando cuenta que muero pero no duele.

Ahora lo único que se me pasa por la cabeza es que muy pronto podría saber lo que pasa después de la muerte. Una pregunta que cualquier persona estaría tratando de solucionar en su momento.

Solo falta esperar.

**°:°**

Los minutos pasan. Nadie vino a verme.

Bueno, no los culpo. Estuve por décadas siendo una chiquilla mimada y presumida que odiaba a todo el mundo y hablaba con superioridad –y sí, yo misma sabia que era todo eso–.

Mi familia muerta. Ninguna heredero. Lo más probable es que fueran a donar todo nuestro dinero a alguna beneficencia, quién sabe. Pero ya no importa, pronto me iré y ya nada importara.

**°:°**

Mis respiraciones se cortan de apoco y el cansancio está atrapándome cada ves más.

Puedo asegurar que en unos minutos ya no estaré en este mundo, tal vez me vaya al probable _"Infierno"_ , tal vez al incierto _"Cielo",_ o ninguno de los dos. Tal vez sólo seré un alma perdida.

De repente todo el cuarto blanco en el que estoy se vuelve borroso. Un mareo extraño me hace cansar la vista y cerrar los ojos.

...No siento nada.

Un extraño vació me invade, oigo gritos de una persona. Una mujer, para ser específicos. Todo esta oscuro y frente a mí aparece una extraña luz. ¿De dónde viene? ¿Qué me hará? Será... ¿Será el cielo? ¿O el infierno?

Un tirón extraño me atrae hacía la luz, no trato de evitarlo porque no puedo hacerlo.

La luz se acerca de a poco, el tirón en mis hombros se vuelve un poco delicado cuando estoy frente a frente con la luz. Mi vista todavía sigue borrosa, y por eso no puedo notar cuándo de golpe ese extraño tirón me empuja fuera de ella, cierro los ojos y...

...Todos mis recuerdos pasan por mi cabeza: mi familia, mis amigos, mis cumpleaños, mi graduación, primer novio, primer beso, primera amiga. Todo, absolutamente todo. Y cuando abro mis ojos de nuevo y veo a esa extraña persona con un tapaboca celeste sosteniéndome, todos ellos se van yendo, abandonándome.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es llorar aunque ya no sé ni por qué lo hago. Mi ultimo recuerdo se va cuando la persona con el tapaboca celeste grita:

– _¡Es una sana y hermosa niña!_

Y sé que todo estará bien, y que tengo un nuevo comienzo.

**FIN**

 


End file.
